SuperSpock
by Banbi-V
Summary: Look, up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's Spock!


Ch 1.

A lone faded green pick-up truck bounced down a dirt road as the sun set, setting the skies ablaze like an inferno. A young woman with long chocolate brown hair that curled gently to her waist slouched in her seat, head bobbing in sync with the bumps the gravel caused. Her matching brown eyes were rimmed red and wet with tears. A single drop trickled down her smooth pink cheek as she took a shuddering gasp and coughed down a sob.

A few feet next to her was her husband, with one hand on the wheel and the other limp in his lap. His grey eyes were hard and focused on the road to their house and barn. He exhaled quietly and glanced at her.

"You okay, Amanda?" he asked softly.

He wasn't sure if it was the rock on the road that rattled their car and made her jump or his voice piercing the hour long silence, but she finally moved and wiped her tears away.

"Of course not," she shook her head. "I was so sure this time…"

"I know," her husband replied. He reached over and took her hand. "But we will get through this." _Again._

Amanda squeezed his hand tightly. "I don't know, Ben…maybe I just can't have a baby."

"You can," he said reassuringly. "I am willing to try again as long as you are."

She smiled and placed her husband's hand on her cheek. "Thank you, dear. I love-"

A loud sonic boom exploded over head, making the clouds evaporate as a huge burning object burst through the atmosphere. It left a trail of black smoke and debris as it hurled towards the ground, sending chunks of earth flying. It slid nearly 40 years before coming to a halt in the field beside them.

Ben gripped the steering wheel for dear life, trying desperately to keep control as they veered off the road, tires squealing. The airbags deployed, cushioning Amanda and Ben as the car dove nose first into a ditch, leaving the bed of the truck in the air.

"Are you all right!" Ben yelled in a panic. "Amanda!"

"Yes, I'm fine!" she pulled the lock on her door up and stumbled out of the car on to the dirt. "What was that?"

Ben climbed out as well. "I have no idea. A meteor?"

They both reached the road and saw the burning wreckage off in the distance. Hesitantly, they crossed the wooden fence and headed towards it. As they got closer, it became more evident as to what the object was.

A spaceship.

It was big, at least ten feet by eight, Ben surmised. It was egg shaped with no windows and it was covered in the strangest markings he had ever seen. Oddly, it wasn't smoking; it was almost gleaming as steam hissed out of it.

"Stay here," Ben let go of Amanda's hand and slowly walked towards the crater the strange craft had made. He bent down and reached out his hand. The metal was frigid cold and the heat from his hand left an imprint.

It rattled, causing him to bolt out of the crater as Amanda screamed and latched on to her husband. "Ben, we need to call the police!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they're not on their way," he said. "Come on, let's get out of here befo-"

The pod moved again and one of the panels burst off, letting a plume of white smoke out. A loud gurgling sound came from it and as the smoke cleared, a figure formed. They peered in and gasped.

"A baby!" Amanda cried. Ben stood frozen in awe. "What on earth is a baby doing in-Amanda!"

She climbed down into the crater and reached in to grab the baby. Tiny pointed ears stuck out from his head of black hair, his skin was porcelain white and almost silky. In the bed beside him was a bag and scrolls of some kind. He whined and gurgled as Amanda held him in her arms. "Ben, it's a baby!"

"I see that!" he said terrified. "Put him back before he chews off your face!"

She laughed. "He wouldn't, look at him! He's so beautiful!"

Ben tensed up. "Amanda, dear, be reasonable. We can't take some alien spawn and keep it. Starfleet will want to document this and-"

"And what?" she looked up at him. "Experiment on him? Probe him with needles all his life? Ben, please…would you let that happen to a child?"

"Be reasonable," he repeated. "We can't…"

"Why not?" she snapped, holding the child closer to her chest. "Ben…please?"

In his heart, Ben knew he should push it and say no, but the look in his wife's eyes, the pleading and pain shining through…how could he?

Ben took a deep breath. "Fine, let's get him out of here before anyone sees us."

Amanda beamed, happy tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

By the time they pulled up in the driveway to their farmhouse, a Starfleet ship flew overhead to the crash site.

"If they come here, we don't know anything," Amanda gave her husband a death glare before walking inside. "He's our son, end of story."

Ben gazed out at the burning wreckage and Starfleet ship as it landed and leaned against his truck, putting his face in his hands.

"_I hope to God she knows what she's doing,"_ he prayed, grabbing the scrolls and bag from the bed of his truck and headed inside.

Amanda was on their couch, cradling the child. "Ben, look at him. Isn't he amazing?"

"_I think you've finally snapped."_ "He's different that's for sure," Ben commented.

"What should we name him?" Amanda asked. "Maybe…Elijah?"

Ben sat down on the couch beside her. "Amanda…"

"I know what you're gonna say and I don't wanna hear it!" she snapped. "You already said it was okay."

"We took a child from a space craft that came from who knows where in the universe and you want to keep it as a human child? It could throttle us in our sleep or call its mother ship to invade Earth. We have no idea what it's capable of!"

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't any parent that say about their child? Ben, this is a blessing. We asked for a child and we received one."

Ben stood up and walked away. "This is no blessing or miracle. I guarantee you this child will bring us nothing but misery."

She chose to ignore what her husband had said and smiled at her new son. "I think I'll name him Gabriel. Gabriel Grayson."

* * *

10 years later…

"MOTHER!" Gabriel screamed in a panic from his bedroom.

Footsteps pounded the wooden floor and his door burst open. "Gabriel, what's wrong!" Amanda stood in the center of the room. "Honey…where are you?" she did a full circle before glancing upwards.

Gabriel was spread eagle on the ceiling. "Help?"

"Honey, how did you-oh my god…" she breathlessly wheezed before fainting.

Gabriel started shuddering, his breathing chipped. "Father!"

"What on earth is going on up here?" Ben snapped, stomping up the stairs. "What've you done this time!"

Ben stopped, foot in the air mid-step as he got a full view of his wife on the floor and Gabriel attached to the roof. "Jesus…"

* * *

"We need to get him to Starfleet now!" Ben yelled, dragging Gabriel out onto the front porch. "I said so from day one!"

"Ben wait!" Amanda chased after him. "Don't take him there, please!"

Gabriel, who was digging the soles of his sneakers into the dirt and yanking desperately on his dad's arm to let him go, twisted to face his mom. "What's Starfleet?"

"It's where we should've taken you a _long_ time ago!" Ben wrapped his arm around Gabriel's waist and lifted him off his feet. "They specialize in alien studies, UFO's, and all that nonsense. I'm sure their president will glad to see you."

"Ben, you can't!" Amanda threw herself in their way, blocking the car door. "Do you have any idea what they'll do to him! He's just a boy, maybe it's a phase?"

"When I was 10 years old, I did not float around my room!" Ben yelled. "Move Amanda, we need to get this alien to Starfleet before he does anything else!"

Amanda gripped the hood of the truck and the door. "No. I refuse to let my son become some old man's sick science project!"

"This is not open for discussion-"

"I don't care-"

"He's a threat to us-"

"He's our son!" Amanda cried. "He's our _son_, Ben. You can't ship him off somewhere just because he's acting a little different."

"A little!" Ben scoffed, dropping Gabriel to the ground. "You call flying around his room and lifting the truck off the ground with one hand 'a little different'? He's an alien mutant!"

Amanda's brown eyes burned with a fiery glare. "If you call him that one more time, I won't let you back in this house."

Both Gabriel and Ben look at her with shocked expressions. "What?" Ben scoffed. "You'd choose this-over me? Are you out of your mind!"

"No, but I think you are," Amanda replied, pulling Gabriel towards her. "He's my son, all I ever wanted, and if you dare try to take him from me, may God have mercy on your soul when I'm done with you. Ever since I met you, it's always been about what you've wanted, Ben. If I wanted anything, it was a nuisance and a bother."

Ben curled his hands into fists and fumed. "Fine." He marched back into the house, slamming the door behind him. 15 minutes later, he reappeared with a suitcase in each hand. He said nothing as he threw them in back of the truck and started the engine.

As the truck disappeared down the road, leaving a trail of dirt in the air, Gabriel leaned against his mother.

"Is he coming back?"

Amanda shook her head. "No."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Am I really an alien?"

Gabriel met his mother's eyes and she got on her knees and hugged him tightly. "When the time is right, I'll tell you, but for now…accept that you are a special, unique child and I will always love you."

He embraced his mother back. "I love you too, mother."

* * *

12 years later…

"Gabriel!" Amanda threw her arms around her son, nearly knocking them both to the ground. "I'm so proud of you honey!"

"Thank you, mother," he held up his Bachelor's in Journalism to hide his green blush as his classmates rushed past him to their own parents. He quickly checked his reflection in the mirror to make sure his ears were hidden behind his hair that was neatly combed over.

"Oh, you're fine," Amanda said, knowing what he was doing. "I doubt anyone is going to notice."

Gabriel patted his hair, just to be sure as a group of friends tackled him, all whooping and cheering as their parents snapped photos.

"Hell yeah!" Gary put him a playful headlock. "Finally graduates and we're leaving farm life behind!"

Gabriel laughed, wiggling his way out of his friend's arms. "Right! Only took us 22 years!"

"For real!" Gary smiled. "So where ya headed with that journalism, huh? New York? L.A?"

"I was thinking San Francisco," Gabriel replied. "Maybe get a job at Enterprise Inc."

Amanda beamed and leaned closer to Gary's mother, Rachel. "I kinda wanna go with him," she giggled.

"Why don't you?" Rachel said encouragingly. "You need to get out of that farm, Mandy. All I see is Ben's junk."

Amanda shrugged. "I love the big city, but I don't think I could ever live there. Plus, we gotta let our baby butterflies fly away and do their own thing, right?"

Rachel smiled and swallowed down her tears. "Don't remind me."

As the crowd slowly grew smaller, Gabriel and Amanda headed down the front steps of the small convention center. The cool Iowa air was refreshing compared to the stuffy, warm air inside from the celebrations. They walked to the back side of the building and glanced around.

"I think we're clear," Amanda said, holding onto her son's degree. "I'm ready."

Gabriel put one arm around her waist and looked skyward. Soon they were soaring over the city, the stars tiny white blurs above them.

The air ruffled Gabriel's hair, revealing his defined curved ears, one slightly pointier than the other with a tiny scar at the top and equally curved eyebrows. No matter how many times he'd plucked them, they always grew back curved. When he was 15, he had attempted to fix his ears and ended up nicking the tip off one, but oddly it grew back and more pointy.

Amanda looked at her son, mesmerized by his unique ability and watched the stars go by. She sighed contently and rested her head on his chest. As their house approached, Gabriel leaned them back into a standing position as he landed.

"I think I'm going to miss that the most," she said, sitting down on the bench by the door. "It's so much more convenient than driving."

"It's more dangerous though," Gabriel pointed out, his black eyes gleaming like obsidians. "Someone could see us."

"Not at night," Amanda smiled mischievously.

Gabriel sat down next to her, a serious look in his eyes. "Mother…when I was child, the day father left…you said when I was old enough, you would tell me the truth about who I am. I think I'm old enough."

She exhaled softly and kicked her feet softly. "I did, didn't I? Come with me." She led over to the barn and opened the gate. As she headed in, Gabriel stood in the doorway, taking his last view of the empty barn. In the corner was a stack of crates where Amanda pulled out a box and brought it back to him.

"When we found you," she explained, "this was with you. I tried to figure out what they were, but never could."

Gabriel set the box on the floor and opened it. There were several scrolls and two wrapped packages at the bottom. He unraveled the first scroll and laid it out for them to read.

It was covered in ancient hieroglyphics that bled together, almost like cursive.

"Do you know what it says?" Amanda asked.

Gabriel shook his head. "I don't…but I feel as though I should." He pulled out the several scrolls inside and opened them. Each had the same markings. He grabbed the packages and set them down. Inside one was a strange set of clothing. It was hard as metal but lightweight and stretchy. There was a dark maroon symbol in the center that resembled an S outlined in gold. Gabriel stood up and held it to his front and a match maroon cape unrolled down to his ankles.

"What is it?" Amanda gazed at it in wonder. "Clothing?"

"Perhaps," Gabriel surmised and putting it back in the package. He pulled the wrapping off the second package and held up a small statue. The figurine had the same curved ears and eyebrows as Gabriel and his right hand was up, its pinky and ring fingers separated from its middle and pointer, as if it were a salute. It wore a suit similar to the one Gabriel just held, including the S. Gabriel turned it over, inspecting every surface when something audibly _clicked_ and the figurine started glowing lime green.

Gabriel dropped it in shock but it landed up right and the aura around it focused up like a beam. Within the beam, the man the statue was modeled after appeared.

"You do not remember me," the man spoke, his deep tenor voice resonated off the walls. "Have no fear, son, for I shall explain everything to you."

Amanda crawled over to Gabriel and held him as the hologram continued to speak.

"My name is Sarek Xtmprsqzntwlfb, from the planet Vulcan. You are my son, S'chn T'gai Spock…"

Hours went by as Sarek explained the history of Vulcan, of the people and their enhanced abilities, of his family's lineage and how he was supposed to ascend the throne "similar to an Earth prince ascending to King" when they were attacked and the planet destroyed.

"Of all the planets in nearby galaxies, Earth was deemed most appropriate for you. We had been studying humans and their way of life for centuries. We had planned to establish contact, but now all they shall receive is you, my son, when you are ready. Should you ever need guidance, I have embedded any answers you should seek within the crystals. Be strong Spock. Live long and prosper."

Sarek held up the salute and the hologram vanished. Several minutes of silence passed before either of them spoke.

"Wow," Amanda exhaled.

"Fascinating," Gabriel commented, picking up the statue.


End file.
